Forever 19
by Waffletime
Summary: Electra, a vampire, found a witch named Yuko. She had been walking all evening to look for the dimensional witch's shop, and here she was. She had a wish, and wanted to give this wish-granting shop a chance. But she soon discover's that Yuko is not called the dimensional witch for no reason, and ends up on a journey with a wizard, a princess, a young man,and handsome ninja. Kuro/OC


Tsubasa Chronicles is not mine, but I added my own creative plot twist, and made it my own, and hopefully others will enjoy it.

Chapter one:

Leaving

-O-

_"Still, if we want to avoid the suffering of leaving, we will never experience the joy of loving. And love is stronger than fear, life stronger than death, hope stronger than despair. We have to trust that the risk of loving is always worth taking."_

_-Henri J.M. Nouwen_

"Electra?"

_Someone's calling my name, _I thought.

"Electra?", the voice asked again. Whoever it was, she sounded familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Wait...where am I?!_

I cleared my throat, confused. "Yes?"

"It's time." _What on earth?_

"Time for what?", I asked.

"Time for your life to completely change." _HOLY SHI-_

Suddenly the darkness turned onto a bright, white light. I could see where I was. It was a small room, but there were four others in there.

There was a blond man, and he was young and had blue eyes. His smile was warm, and he seemed happy-go-lucky. There was something odd about him, but I couldn't catch it. There was also a boy with brown hair who seemed to be in his teens, holding a girl with reddish-brown hair lying on the floor unconscious. I gasped when I saw her. She was pale and sickly-looking, as if she was dying.

"Is she alright?", I asked helplessly. They all looked up, not at me, but around the room.

"Did you hear something?", the blonde man asked no one in particular.

So they couldn't see me, or hear me very well. I was like a ghost to them.

But there was one more. Someone in all black attire. With black spiky hair, and he was tall and powerful-looking.

He looked up at me, as if he _could_ see me. My heart skipped a beat. Red eyes meeting hazel. Then, with most complaints, I woke up.

I sat up in bed sweating and panting from the surprise. This could only mean one thing.

Some people can see things normal people can't. Like dead people, spirits, or plain old foreseeing. I, with normal parents, can actually foresee the future. When I see the future, it's usually through dream. But sometimes I would have visions that come and go as they please.

I quickly found my phone and dialed Serena's number. "Please pick up", is all I could say as I waited for what seemed like eternity.

"Hello?", a tired voice said on the other line. I sighed in relief.

"I had a prophetic dream, Serena."

"What?!" Serena yelled in surprise on the other end.

"You heard me. Now draw."

-O-

I took the sketch book and my eyes scanned the drawing with much recognition. She got every detail right, as always. She painted it in water colors, most obviously, but I was mostly glad when I saw the man in all black attire looking at me piercingly through the picture with his red eyes.

"Wow, this is great, Serena. It's exactly how it was in my dream", I looked up at her from the painting.

"Well, you're good at describing things", she smiled meekly.

The school bell rang and we both looked up. We looked back at each other and I handed back the painting.

"No", Serena said, "You keep it with you."

I smiled at her and we both went our separate ways.

-O-

A low growl escaped my lips.

"Is someone there?", the girl asked.

The light switch was to my right, only a few steps away. I quickly turned the lights off and the girl screamed. Instantly, my eyes adjusted and I could see in the pitch black clearly. A hiss, that was the most skin-crawling hiss emanated through the darkness and the girl ran for the exit. I caught up with incredible speed and grabbed her from behind.

As my hand covered her mouth, I whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry." And my fangs plunged into her neck.

I fed, making sure I didn't waste any blood. Carefully, I ended our standing position and laid her down. My fangs let go of the hold on her neck. A small whimper escaped her lips, and I knew I had drank enough to make her weak and sleepy.

"If you tell anyone, there will be a consequence. I promise you that." My voice was cold and piercing, like icicles falling into your flesh.

I left her, like that. Lying on the floor. Only bothering to turn the lights back on. I felt a trickle of blood running down my chin and I thoroughly wiped it away. Feeding never got old. There was always guilt, always sinfulness I felt after the deed was done. It was sick. I slowed my walking pace, letting the adrenaline sink. I was a monster, apart of the darkness.

My name is Electra Vongundisalve, and I am a half vampire. Forever 19.

I reached my class very late , and out from my teacher's mouth came a bunch of scoldings that I didn't need to hear. Serena wasn't in my next two periods, but next we had recess.

-O-

HOW RECESS WENT

"Electra?" Serena calls for my attention.

"What?" I respond, kind of out of it.

"Check this out."

I glanced up at her, and she was holding a green flyer. The wind caught it and blew it back and forth in Serena's strong grip.

"So what? I asked, obviously annoyed as I laid in the grass.

"I think it's this woman name Yuko...she owns a wish-granting shop, and maybe she can help you."

I sat up and turned around to look at her. "With what?", I asked, interested now.

She smiled, knowing my curiosity was getting the better of me...

"Anything", she said amiably.

She explained it more to me, and the more she talked about it, the more I wanted to go.

"What are the directions to get there?", I asked desperately. She handed me the flyer and I scanned it over. This is what is said:

) Wish-Granting Shop (

) YUKO ICHIGARA, THE DIMMENSIONAL WITCH (

) "Nothing in this world is a coincidence. Everything is Hitsuzen." (

) YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WISH FOR (

)** THERE WILL BE A PRICE **(

_Destiny and Hitsuzen will bring you here._

"Destiny and hitsuzen will bring you here. Really? _That's _their directions?" I complained.

"I think you should try and look for it. I don't think it was a coincidence that I found it this morning", Serena encouraged.

"Fine. I never believed in coincidence anyway.''

She gave me a wide smile and clasped her hands together in excitement. "Can I come with you?!"

"I can't do this alone, now can I? Of course you're coming with me."

"Yay!" She stood up just as the bell rang, signaling recess was over.

-O-

"No way!"

Serena was on the phone with her dad, and as far as I could tell, he was saying that today wouldn't be good to go out. It was going to rain, and her grandpa was visiting also.

"I'm sorry", she said apologetically.

"It's cool. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye, then." I waved carlessly and Serena pouted.

"Electra...what am I going to do with you?" She weakly said while walking away. She turned and waved at me, and I smiled.

"See you later."

-O-

As a vampire, the weather didn't seem to have that much effect on me. And it was nice, but it still didn't stop me from being annoyed by the rain.

_"Maybe this is just a stupid idea. How am I supposed to find a shop with the only directions 'Destiny and Hitsuzen will bring you here', really?", _I thought as I heard thunder roll in the distance. _"I should just try again tomorrow. I mean, what would I wish for anyway?"_

What _would_ I wish for? I could ask for my humanity, but that was probably impossible. I could ask for her to bring back the love of my life, but the dead should stay dead. Maybe I could ask for...where my sister is.

When I was a little girl, my sister and I were sold to a Mistress who owned a prostitute house. The Mistress said we must first learn the art of pleasing a man before we are ready. What usually takes years to learn, we learned in months. The Mistress was always so kind to us, and so was the rest of the women who lived there.

I was beautiful, but my sister was simple-looking. Many men wanted me, and since my sister was older than me, she noticed the stares men would give me. She knew it was only a matter of time before...I was raped. Of course I didn't just want to give myself to some mindless man I didn't know, who would take my purity as if it was picking an apple off a tree.

My sister had found a secret passage, and the same night a man had requested me, I escaped. I wanted her to come with me, to go away with me, but she refused. She needed to make sure I wasn't followed, for there was no doubt the Mistress knew these secret tunnels. After that fateful night, I have not seen my sister since.

Now, I knew my wish.

-O-

As a half vampire, I am extremely strong. So why is it that when some unseen force starts dragging me across the concrete, my long and sharp vampire nails can not stop it?

This is what happened: I was walking down the street when I found this strange-looking place. It was a beautiful place, don't get me wrong, well taken care of. It had a green-tiled roof, with golden waxing crescent moon, and a waning crescent moon facing each other on the very top. The fence was high, but the entrance was wide. It had two Sakura trees, which I thought was nice. The sun was hitting the pink flower petals right, and made everything seem magical and enchanting about this house.

I stood there for a little longer, admiring the place, ignoring what my conscience was saying when it told me to go in the house. You don't go barging into random people's houses, after all. I looked away from it and started walking away, when BAM. My feet stopped and took a mind of their own.

My eyes grew wide as I realized, I really had no control over myself except for my upper body. Well, that's nice. Then I realized that they were taking me into the strange house.

I screamed and I fell down, but I was still about to go past the fence when I grabbed onto it. I was like that for a few seconds, using all my strength, when I just ended up breaking off the board I held onto. I screamed again, feeling so helpless. Then it stopped, and I wasn't being dragged anymore. I stood up immediately and was about to run for it, when someone spoke.

"What is your wish?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Slowly, I turned around. A woman in a black dress with long black hair stood before me. She was beautiful and tall, with a lazy, somewhat indifferent smile. I couldn't speak, or form words. The best I could manage was "Hi."

"Hello", she replied kindly, "I am Yuko Ichihara, what is yours?"

My mouth dropped open in awe and amazement as I realized that fate and inevitability really did bring me here. I still held the crumpled-up flyer in my hand, and I looked at it. Yep. This was the place.

My mouth still hung open like an idiot as I looked around. It didn't look like a shop at all. It looked like a beautiful house. I closed my mouth immediately as I looked back at her. She looked amused, and it was probably from me being dumbstruck. I gulped and spoke, "Uh, my name is Electra Vongundisalve. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes. Then she looked back up at me and said, "Most people come here because they have a wish. This is wish-granting shop, so what is your wish?"

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes, remembering the last I ever saw of my sister. She was stoical, and was so strong. Strong for me. But her eyes, I remember her eyes when I left her. They held so much heartbreak.

I sighed and looked up at her. I had many questions, some of which I doubted she had an answer. First things first. "Who are you, and what are you? I just got dragged onto your yard by some unseen force."

"I have many names, and have been called many things, but I am the Dimensional Witch."

"How did I get here though?" I questioned. I looked down at my shoes. Obviously there would be no rational explanation. "Nevermind, I probably got here by accident."

"It is inevitable that you arrived at this place-it is fate", Yuko said. I nodded slowly and smiled. How incredible.

"I have a lot of questions, and I kind of feel a long conversation coming up. Would it be okay if I take some of your time?" I asked. I was somewhere in between awe and confusion, but I needed to trust fate for today.

She smiled at me welcomingly. "Please, come inside", she offered hospitably. Overall, she seemed carefree. Carefree, and maybe somewhat wise.

The inside of her house was not what I expected. It was much bigger inside than it looked outside, and the whole place was like a maze. Finally she sat me down at a small round table with two chairs. I held my hands in my lap and sat up with posture as she took a seat across from me.

"So..."I started.

"I have been waiting for this day", said Yuko. I looked at her perplexed.

"Huh?", I asked like an idiot.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Electra, do you remember when you were 13?"

"Yes, why do you ask?", I think I knew what she was getting onto, but why?

"Do you remember when your father sold you", she paused and narrowed her eyes, "to that house?"

I fell silent and lowered my head. My eyes grew wide and my eyebrows scrunched together. How could she know that? I never even told anyone, not even my closest friends.

"I remember", I mumbled quietly, focused on my hands. "What is this about?" I glanced up at her seriously.

"When you escaped", she started, "the man that had requested you hit the mistress of the house. He nearly killed her, is she hadn't stabbed him in the leg. He was taken away my the police, but your sister payed for it greatly."

Now I stared at her, in disbelief that I was finally hearing of my sister. Who on earth was this woman?

"Your sister tried to escape, but the mistress took her to me. She wanted for your sister to never be able to find you, and for you to never find her."

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"So", she continued, "She wished for your sister to be trapped in the next world, never to return or escape."

"The next world?", I questioned confusedly.

"Yes. I can grant any wish, even dimension traveling, but at a great price. And since your sister was forced to travel to another world against her will, the price was greater than usual. She not only had to give her most prized possession, but would have to travel to another world as well."

I was so confused.

"So...let me get this straight, you", I said as I pointed at her, "are a dimensional witch and can also grant ANY wish. You met my sister, and the mistress. The man that ordered me got angry that he couldn't have me and took it out on the mistress, who took it out on my sister. And the mistress was so spiteful that she actually went into another world just to make me and my sister suffer?"

"Correct", she said simply.

"I don't feel like that is the whole story..." I said disbelieving.

"It all will be revealed over time. You must be tired. For now, would you like to rest?", she offered kindly.

I smiled up at her. I needed to let it all sink in. As a vampire, over the 50 years I have been 19, I have seen many strange and paranormal things. This would just have to be...another strange thing. I would just have to trust this Yuko Ichihara, and everything she told me.

"Yes. Yes I would like that", I said rushing.

We both stood up and Yuko led me to a guest bedroom. It was simple, really. Just a futon and a closet, really. But that's all I needed to sleep.

I took off my jacket and folded it next to me as I lay down. Then, something struck me as odd. I looked up at the woman standing in the doorway. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

She looked as if she was on the brink of tears. "I...am paying you back. I am making up for something, something terrible I did that I still regret today. Just let me help you, in anyway I can."

Then, she turned around and closed to sliding door behind her. Something that she still regrets? What did I have to do with that?

-O-

I passed out. But when I woke up, someone who I recognized almost instantly was holding me in their arms. Red eyes met hazel.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe.

"Kurogane."

"Kurogane...", I repeated. "Wow."

I dreamed of many other things, of white glowing feathers, of a princess I grow to love, of a blonde mage I befriend, and a small bunny-like creature that slept with me whenever I got the chance to rest. There were many other people I got to meet as well, including a doctor...Dr. Kyle. There was something strange about him, something very off. There were many bad and greedy people, but a lot of descent and kind people as well. There was wacky adventures, some of which were very fun, some very sad. Then, I woke up.

I sat up slowly and stretched from my nap. I had no idea how long I had been out, but for now, it was raining outside. I walked over to my window and slid it open. The sound of the rain grew louder, and I breathed in the fresh air.

Suddenly Yuko walked into my room. I completely turned around to face her, and saw that she held a yellow sundress in her arms. "Hi", I said, "I just woke up. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour and a half", she said quietly, looking at the yellow dress she held. She looked up at me and grinned with some childish enthusiasm. "Try this on", she said as she handed me the dress. I took it curiously, and looked up at her questioningly.

"You're spoiling me already, and you just met me. Who are you?", I asked uncertain.

"I...", Is all she said as she looked down at the floor. It seemed she was considering something. Something she should tell me.

"Never mind, Miss Yuko. You don't have to answer me." She looked up at me, some guilt hiding in her eyes but relief all over her face. I took off my uniform and put the yellow sundress on. It felt soft, and smelled clean. I smiled at being able to wear some fresh clothes. I looked around the room for a mirror and found a full length one on the inside of the closet door. Yuko walked up from behind me and grinned.

The dress made me sweet and innocent-looking. What I liked most was that it was was modest. It covered my shoulders, chest, and was just an inch above the knees. It certainly made me look younger, and was a pretty shade of yellow.

"That looks very nice on you", she said amiably. Then she looked at my hair and gasped. I giggled as she ran a hand through my hair and just found a bunch of knots and rat tails, watching the expressions on her face. Then, she leaned in and smelled me.

"You need a bath", she said with no shame of her rudeness. I laughed at that, already really liking this woman.

-O-

I took a bath, and met to little girls that lived here. Maru and Moru. One with pink short hair and one with long purple hair. They both were very sweet and helped me with whatever I needed. As I stepped out of the bath, Maru handed me a towel and Moru dried my long brown hair.

"Wow you guys", I said, "You really don't need to do this for me."

"Let's help Electra!", they both cheered at the same time. I laughed.

Both of them finished drying me, so I said, "Guys, is it okay if I just take it solo from here? I'd like some time alone, to gather my thoughts or daydream, you know?"

"Okay!", Maru said.

"Okay!" Moru said. Then they both left and waved back at me before they closed the sliding door behind them. I sighed and wondered why this woman was being so kind to me.

I brushed my hair out, and made a fishtail braid on the side. I put back on the yellow sundress, and took the wet towels with me. Now, where was my room at again?

I walked down and took a turn to the left. This place really _was _a maze. "Hello?", I called quietly.

"Hello", said a male voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall boy with short black hair and glasses looking at me.

"Uh-hi. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Electra", I said. I reached out my hand for him to shake it, and he did, very kindly.

"I'm Watanuki", he said, "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know Yuko-san?", I asked.

"I work for her. Mostly cleaning and running errands", he said politely. "How do you know Yuko-san?"

"I don't know. Does she always invite random strangers into her house? And let them take naps, baths, and gives them yellow sundresses?", I asked questioningly.

"No...", he said as if he just heard something very odd.

"Well, I do need to speak with her. Can you show me to her, Watanuki?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes. She's right this way", he stated as he beckoned me with his arm. I walked right up next to him and smiled. I followed him through a few twists and turns, until finally he opened a sliding door that led into a dark, musty room. I smelled cigarettes and smoke, along with sake. I waved a hand to drive the smoke and smell away. Watanuki chuckled at me.

"She really likes to smoke, huh?", I asked.

"Yes. Yes she does", he said. I giggled at that.

"Yuko?", I called.

"Come and sit with me. Watanuki made some delicious dinner", she said from behind a folding room divider with butterfly designs on it. I still held the wet towels in my hand, but Watanuki offered to take them from me.

"Thank you, you're very kind", I said to Watanuki and Yuko. Watanuki left the room, and I walked around the room divider only to find Yuko sitting at a coffee table, eating Sukiyaki.

"Yuko", I said on a serious tone of voice.

"Please, sit", she said.

"Thank you", I replied, "You said this is a wish-granting shop?"

"Yes, and you still have a wish. When you were a little girl, you were sold by your parents to a prostitute house. When you escaped, the man that had ordered you had payed a lot of money. When he found he could not get his money back, he took the mistress's eye and raped her. The police came, and took him away."

"So that's what happened. Thanks for giving me detail. What happened next?", I asked.

"She found your sister, trying to escape, and hit her right knee several times with a fireplace poker, so she couldn't walk."

I gasped in disbelief. "No, no not my sister. Not her. How could the mistress do that? She had always been so kind to me and my sister, she even said we were _family._ She loved us. How could she..." I covered my face with my hands, and Yuko continued calmly.

"She had heard of me, and wanted revenge on you and your sister. She blamed both of you, and wanted to see you both suffer, like she suffered. She had been raped before, shared amongst men, and she never wanted that to happen again. But it did, and she lost her eye as well. So she sought revenge."

Yuko paused for a second as I lifted my face out of my hands, about to cry. Yuko tried to seem stoical, but her eyes held guilt, and her face twisted as if she was pained to talk about this.

"She brought your sister to me, and asked to send your sister to another world, so that you would never find her, and she would never find you. But, like everything, it comes with a price. That price was that she herself would have to travel to another world with your sister, and that one day you would find me."

"Well, I found you", I said.

"I guess you did. Now, before you make your wish, let's eat", she smiled at me.

"Say grace first", I said. I smiled when she gave me a confused look.

"Grace is when you pray to God and say thanks, Yuko."

"So you're Catholic?" Yuko asked.

"I never said that." I smiled at her and prayed silently, only saying aloud the quiet "Amen" at the end.

-O-

It was very dark now, and raining. We stood outside on Yuko's front porch, and Yuko looked up at the sky.

"They're coming", Yuko mumbled.

"Who is?" I said. She turned to me and took my hands in her hands.

"It will be time to make your wish very soon. Some people are coming I would like you to meet, and you will have to decide something."

"Decide something?'' I suddenly felt very sick. "Yuko, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to-"

Suddenly there was a bright light and swirls of reflective blue circled around on Yuko's front lawn until a boy holding a girl appeared.

I gasped as soon as I saw them. They were the two kids from my dream. Watanuki walked up from behind me and I turned around to look at him. "What's going on?", I questioned him quietly.

"I don't know, Electra, but here's your backpack."

"Thanks so much, Watanuki you've been really kind." I smiled up at him and he smiled warmly at me. He handed me my green backpack, and I opened it up. My school uniform was in there, and so was the rest of my stuff. I searched around in my backpack and found the painting Serena made of my dream. I closed my backpack once again, and put it on.

"Are you...are you the space-time witch?!", the boy from my dream asked.

"I have been called that", Yuko said on a serious note.

"Would you please...", he said, "I NEED YOU TO SAVE SAKURA!"

Yuko walked down the steps of the porch until she was right in front of the boy, while I looked at the painting. It was definitely the boy and girl from the prophetic dream I had.

"This child's name is Sakura, isn't it?", Yuko asked.

"Yes", said the boy.

"And you?", said Yuko.

"I'm Syaoran", he said seriously.

Yuko kneeled down in front of the teens and touched Sakura's forehead. "This child...", she paused, "...has lost something very precious."

"...Yes", is all Syaoran could say.

"And", she continued, "That something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done...this child will die", she explained. Syaoran was on the brink of tears, and I gasped. I wasn't sure what to do with myself, but I walked down the steps and joined Yuko. She looked at me, and I could tell it saddened her.

"Syaoran?", I said.

He looked up at me, still holding Sakura. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He took my playfulness by surprise, and I said, "Hi. It will be all right, Syaoran."

He looked down at Sakura, and I said, "I'm Electra, and it's nice to meet you." He nodded at me and Yuko spoke up.

"Watanuki!", she called.

"Y-yes?"

"Go to the treasure room", she said, "There is something I need you to bring back." She stood up and turned back to Syaoran. "You wish to save this child?", she asked.

"Yes!"

"There _is_ a price. Are you still willing?" she asked him gravely.

"I will pay _any _price I can!"

I sighed and smiled sadly. I just met this boy, but it didn't seem like he deserved this. I think he deserved so much better.

Suddenly something caught my attention and all three of us turned our heads to a strange noise. Syaoran gasped, and my eyes widened.

"Here they come", Yuko smiled.

Two blue swirls formed out of thin air, going round and round two figures until it completely disappeared and left two men standing before us. I thought I was going to faint when I saw who they were.

I still was kneeling next to Syaoran, but Yuko had stood a good distance away. The two men were in front of us, but not facing us. They faced Yuko, and at the same time

"Are you the dimensional witch?", said the man in white.

"Who the hell are you?", said the man in all black attire. They both looked at each other

"Please give me your names first", Yuko offered.

"Me?", said the man in black, "I'm Kurogane. What are all these weird building around...I mean...what _is _this place?"

"It's called Japan."

"Eh? My country's called Japan too."

"Yes. A different Japan", said Yuko.

"I'm not getting any of this...", the man in black said. I couldn't help but giggle. He slightly turned his head to look at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"And you?", she asked the blonde man.

"The wizard of Seresu", he bowed, "Fai D. Flowright." _W__ow_, I thought, _Fai and Kurogane are total opposites._

"Do you know where you are?" she asked him.

"Yes...", he said, "...A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"And so...", Yuko started," The reason why all of you are here...is because each of you have a wish, including you", she said as she pointed to me. Everyone turned the heads in my direction and I smiled shyly. Then Kurogane and Fai said at the same time, "My home world..."

"Is where I do _not _want to be", said Fai.

"Is where I do want to be", said Kurogane.

"That is a tall order...", Yuko said, "For both of you. No-all four of you."

Yuko turned to look at me and said, "Electra, now that you know what happened to your sister, what are you going to wish?"

I smirked up at her and stood. "I'm going to find her, of course. No matter what! I'll travel through worlds and dimensions until I find her. That is what I wish."

She smiled and continued saying what she had been talking about earlier, "Even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay..but, perhaps if all four of you paid together, you may just be able to afford it."

"What kind of crap are you spouting", said Kurogane.

"Mr. Black, can you please keep your insults down?", Fai begged.

"I'M NOT MR. BLACK!"

"All four of your wishes are the same", Yuko continued, "You want to travel different world to avoid your own", she said pointing at Fai, "You wish to go back to your own world", she said as she pointed towards Kurogane, "You want to go to many worlds, in order to restore the memory of this child", She said as she pointed to Syaoron. Lastly she pointed to me, "...and you, Electra, are going to find your sister." Her voice was softer when she spoke to me, for whatever reason, I did not know.

"You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Traveling through different dimension-that is what you need. Each of you individually can not make that happen. However, the four of you combined may be able to pay."

"Then what is _my _payment?", Kurogane asked.

"Your sword", said Yuko.

"I'D NEVER SELL AWAY GINRYU!", yelled Kuro stubbornly.

"Fine", Yuko started, "Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume contest loser, get arrested by police for carrying a concealed weapon, and get plastered all over the T.V. for being a freak! Is that what you want?" I giggled at the whole scene.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?" he said as he tried to pronounce the new words he never heard before.

"You realize that I am the only person in this world that can get you home, don't you?", Yuko asked amused.

"That has got to be a lie!", Kurogane yelled stubbornly.

"It's all true", whispered Fai. Kurogane turned around distressed and said, "You're kidding?" Fai only laughed and smiled.

"What are you going to do?", she challenged.

Kuro grit his teeth and yelled, "Dammit!" Then he thrust his sword at Yuko, and said, "When I am free from this _curse,_ I will come back for Ginryu!" Yuko took the sword in her hands, and it disappeared as blue swirls formed around it.

"Your price...", Yuko said as she faced Fai, "Is your marking."

"I don't suppose this staff would do instead?", he offered.

"It won't", she stated simply.

"I guess I have no choice", he said sadly. Suddenly a strange but beautiful symbol came out of his back, and floated over to Yuko only to disappear like Kurogane's sword.

"What about you?", she asked Syaoran. "Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel worlds."

"Fine!" Syaoron said. I still was next to him, but standing. I looked down at him with worry.

"You realize that I haven't told you the price yet?" she asked him questioningly.

"Yes!" His eyes was determined, and not backing down.

"The only thing I can do is send you to other world. Finding the child's memories is something_ you_ will have to do", she said gravely.

"...Fine!", he said seriously. Yuko smiled.

"I like your attitude", she said.

Now she looked at me. "What is my price?", I asked.

"Your price..." she started, "is..." I held my breath as she looked at the ground, "...you can _never_ return to this world."

I was stunned. "No", I said, "What...what do you mean?"

"When you find your sister, you and your sister can not go back to this world." Yuko's face looked pained, as if she was sending her own daughter away, but she tried to remain stoical.

there was a pain in my chest, and for a second I was considering just backing out, and give up on searching for my sister already. But I looked at Syaoran, and saw the determination in his eyes...how could I just leave my sister behind all those years ago? I owed her more than anything.

"Okay", I told her simply. "I'll do it."

Suddenly Watanuki came running out of the house and carried two strange-looking creatures in his arms. "Here they are", said Yuko.

"The name of this one is Mokona Modoki", she said as she held the white rabbit thing. "Mokona will lead you through the different worlds."

Watanuki still held a black rabbit thing in his arms, and Kurogane said, "Here", he reached out his arm for Watanuki to put the black rabbit in, "You got an extra one. I'll go home with that."

"No", Yuko said, "That is how we stay in communication. The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona. Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted."

"However", she continued, "There is no coincidence in this world. There is only Hitsuzen. What brought you together was also Hitsuzen. Syaoran...", she said, "Your price, is your relationship." I glanced at Syaoran, and his face held the expression of confusion and horror.

"The thing you value most is your relationship with that girl. That is your price."

"My price? But how-"

"Even if, this child's memories are completely restored...your relationship with her will never be restored. So what is she to you?"

"A child hood friend", he started, "a princess of a country, and a girl who is very precious to me!" He sounded as if he was on the brink of tears.

"I see", said Yuko. Her eyes were sad as she continued, "However, if you want to accent Mokona, that relationship will end." Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Even if you retrieve all of her memories, the memory of you she will never have. That is my price", she said.

"That is my price, will you still pay it?", she finished.

"Let's go", he said, "I WILL NOT LET SAKURA DIE!"

-O-

"Travel between worlds is more difficult than you think. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example, the worlds these two come from, you can tell just from their clothes, can't you?" She paused for a second and continued, "People you know, people you met... they have developed under completely different conditions in other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person in different worlds. And just because one person is nice to you in world does not mean that they will be so kind in the next." We all considered this for a moment, and kept listening to Yuko explain.

"There are worlds full of criminals, liars, worlds full of wars...and you must live through them all. It will be a journey where you will never know how close you are to retrieving all the pieces of memory. That being said...", she smiled, "Are you still determined enough to go?"

"Yes!" he said as she lifted Mokona up.

"Sincerity and determination, no matter what a person wants to attempt, those two things are needed. It seems you are well provided with both." She smiled.

"And so...", she said, "You may go!"

Suddenly Mokona jumped up into the air and blue swirls formed around us all. Wings sprouted out from behind it's back, and it's mouth widened as if it was about to eat us. We were being sucked up, and the blue swirls went round and round, swallowing us until we were completely covered in darkness.

**Listen guys, I know this chapter was long, but I hoped it was good. Can you please review?**


End file.
